Personal Hell
by Dj Gin
Summary: Orihime Inoue is in her 3rd year of high school and finds herself falling in love with a dangerous guy who will play with her heart. Can she handle such personal hell or will she shatter into a million pieces in the process?


**Hi Dj Gin here! Ok this is a new story. It was co-produced by Hichigoluvr. We were partners in the making of this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it!**

First Love

When I first meet him we were supposed to be friends and nothing more. If only that was true, life itself would have been so much easier. Who would've thought that in the end I would fall for him? Right now I'm so deeply in love with him there is no way of climbing out of the hole I dug for myself. Why is that even when I close my eyes I see him? He is at every corner of my mind; there is no running away from these feelings in my heart. The only thing to run to is him, Hajime-kun.

.

"Inoue-san!" Hajime-kun yelled as he was running towards me. "Would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?" His words hit me like a school bus. Was he asking me out… on a date? "You know as friends." And that one killed me, I'm dead.

"Yea of course I would love yo-to. We're friends, buddies, pals so why would I say no?"

"Then it's a date! See you there, Inoue-san." He said as he walked away backwards not breaking eye contact. He only looked away when he tripped in a gofer hole.

"Aha, Hajime-kun. Ahahahahaha." He quickly got up and sprinted away. He is such a dork, he's my dork.

Wait hold the phone! Did he say it was a date? So does that mean were dating now? Or did he mean like he set the date for us friends to casually meet and see a movie. A movie where it'll be dark and he could do anything he wants. I have to but new clothes!

"Oi, Inoue!" I turn the other direction to find Kurosaki-kun sprinting towards me this time.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's up?"

"Well the sky is up I'm sure. If I'm wrong I'm going to have a word with my elementary school teacher." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" I said as I playfully punched his arm, "Seriously what do you want?"

"Well the guys, by that I mean our friends, want to do something this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang with us. I just thought since Tatsuki was coming you'd liked to come along to. Also what would I do without my best bud by my side?" Ichigo asked with an ear to ear grin.

"I'm pretty sure you couldn't live without me by your side. You would parish!"

"So is that a yes?" He asked with playful eyes.

"Well I kind of already have plans with someone on Saturday. I'm sorry."

"Is this someone a boy? Inoue Orihime has a date and it's not with moi. I always thought you were deeply in love with me and my sexiness." He said joke fully as he puckered his lips and made the Facebook whore face.

"Me, love you! Ahahaha that is near to impossible."

"Near to impossible so that means there's still a slight possibility." He winked, "So who's the lucky guy who is taking my best bud away from me."

"Hajime-kun, from class."

"Jaku Hajime-kun? Inoue I'm going to warn you he's not a nice guy ok, so please be careful." Ichigo warned. His eyes were cold and serious.

"He's not to me. He acts different towards me."

Ichigo gave me a smile I could tell it was force by the sadness in his chocolate eyes. "I knew you would say that. I just don't want my best bud getting hurt." And with that he left me standing alone in the hallway.

Kurosaki-kun would never understand. He has never even liked anyone so how would he understand love? I love Hajime-kun!

.

"Wow that shit cray! Who would've even thought to imagine the U.S President Abraham Lincoln as a vampire hunter!" Hajime-kun said as we walked out of the movie theater and our way home.

"I know right! Best movie ever!" I looked over at Hajime-kun hoping he wouldn't notice, but of course he does. Quickly I look away hoping he didn't see me.

"Were you just staring at me?" he chuckled. "So Orihime, you and that Kurosaki guy seem close. Are you too…"

"NO! No, of course not! Me and Kurosaki are just really good friends." I explained.

"So is there someone you like?"

"Yes. I just met him this year and we're really good friends now, but I don't think he knows." There was an awkward silence for awhile, but it was broken when we reached my apartment. "Well it was nice spending time with you Hajime-kun!"

"Yea right back at you, text you later!" He said as he walks away towards his house. After he was too far for the eye to see, I closed my door putting my back against it and slowly slide down the door until I hit the floor.

Hajime-kun, Hajime-kun, Hajime-kun! I just can't stop thinking about him. My love for him just too much sometimes!

My cell phone rang; it was a text from Hajime-kun. I opened it and began to read it.

Hajime-kun: "_I know who you like."_

_Me: "What do you mean?"_

Hajime-kun: _"Sorry, I really like you, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."_

Me: _"A-Are you rejecting me?"_

Hajime-kun: _"NO! It's not you I swear! You are the most awesome girl I've ever meant. I really do like you, but not in that way. I want to be your friend and that's all. I'm sorry I don't have the same feelings as you do. I really am sorry, Inoue-san."_

Me: _"Sure you are! Oh you're not looking for a relationship yet you've dated ever girl in the school!"_

Hajime-kun:_ "Everyone! Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but it seems I haven't dated you! So I guess you can say almost everyone."_

Me: _"Fuck off."_

Hajime-kun: _"I will, I'll fuck every girl. Oh wait, not every girl."_

I threw my phone at the wall and it shatter into millions on pieces. I didn't care though. Turning on my side I pulled my knees to my chest and tears slid down my face. Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him. The pain of having a broken heart is not so much as to kill you, yet not so little as to let you live. Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts. I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too. My head feels as if it's spinning and I'm getting dizzy. Then my house phone rang. I slowly got up hoping it was Tatsuki.

"H-Hello." I said.

"Oi, Inoue! Are you crying? Inoue what did he do? Tell me! What did he do to you?" Kurosaki-kun growled through the phone"

"Kurosaki-kun, can you come over? I need my best buddy here with me." I said trying to smile.

"Of course I can! Inoue wait for me ok? I'll be there soon."

.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it and jumped into Kurosaki-kun's arms.

"You were right. Hajime-kun he rejected me!"

"Inoue, it's going to be alright. I'm here now."

I closed my eyes in Kurosaki-kun's chest. So warm. His body was like a lit fireplace. It was so friendly and warm. I thought of Hajime-kun and how he would just change the subject when I was upset. Hajime-kun, he always seemed so nice, but now as I burry my face in Kurosaki-kun's chest I realized something.

You don't deserve me…..but I deserve you. Ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear that you don't feel the same way for me... the problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you.

**Ok this was something new for me. This is about real things that happened in girl's lives, but changed around just a bit. So I really do hope you liked the story written by Hichigoluvr and I.**

**Please review!**


End file.
